The World Emerald Sees
by Starstrike107
Summary: So what exactly does Emerald think of his seniors and juniors? Not exactly what you would expect from the calmer! Contains hints of special, oldrival, mangaquest, soulsilver, and franticshipping. Green is the boy and Blue is the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I figured that Emerald doesn't really get much attention, so here you go Emerald! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES! Emerald might be OOC due to me not reading the manga in some time.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Emerald POV

I've finally met all of my senior and junior Dexholders! Huh? You want me to say how I feel about them? Well…. Don't tell anyone _anything _about what I say in this, especially Blue and Silver. Blue would use the words against me and Silver would just plain beat me up. I feel like this is the time when I shudder, but I'm honestly just not feeling it. Though each Dexholder has their own unique trait, everyone is oblivious to what's going on. Stupid lovebirds…. Flirting everywhere….making me throw up…


	2. Senior Red

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES! **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Red

Senior Red?

The first word that pops up in my mind when you say his name is dense. Seriously! He can't even tell what the words 'I love you' mean!

One day at the Dexholder reunion party (thrown by senior Blue of course), Yellow confessed to him by saying those three words, but guess what happened. Senior Blue was recording the entire time trying not to squeal and Red completely confused the meaning. He thought that Yellow admired him a lot and responded cheerfully," Aw, Thanks Yellow! I admire you too!"

I swear, even Crystal was groaning then. A rock was thrown at him by senior Green. Senior Yellow stared at him for a while before whispering something in Blue's ear. Blue gestured Silver to do something and handed him a dictionary. Needless to say, it was a wild night.

There was also that one time when senior Red patted me on the head and called me 'shorty'.

Everyone stared at him with a look of horror while Red continued to pat me on my blonde hair with an oblivious and cheerful smile.

That was also when I had my soil gun taken away from me for a while.

However, I don't hold a grudge against him, to everyone's surprise. I decided that it was an accident and he didn't know what was going to happen.

I suppose senior Green or Crystal should have warned him, but that was the past.

All in all, senior Red is a happy-go-lucky guy who happens to be super dense. I think many of my fellow Dexholders would agree with that fair judgement.

Anyways, I'm done here. Can I go home now?


	3. Senior Green

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Green

Aw, why am I back at this hell hole? Oh, more questioning…. I see…

Senior Green is hard to describe. He can be cold and unresponsive at times, but I know that he's just trying to do the best he can for his friends.

I don't think senior Blue or Gold got that through their heads yet….

Speaking of senior Blue, Green seems to have a small soft spot for her. A really tiny one, but a soft spot all the same. I would normally tell them to stop flirting during their arguments, but I did it once and regretted it. Screams and thuds were heard clearly that day.

At one event in a Dexholder party, he was studying. _Studying at a party_. I don't think Daisy or senior Blue were overjoyed with that.

Crystal told me to visit senior Green to keep him company at the lab a few weeks ago. When I arrived, my eyes were met with stacks of paperwork. I managed to find my way through the maze, and saw senior Green slaving over loads of paperwork with the rest of the Kanto gang trying to pull him out.

I backed away from the scene awkwardly and made a run for it, knowing what would happen next.

I think I made the right decision when I heard yells and screams three minutes later.

Now, he's always cooped up at the Viridian City gym with people constantly dragging him out at random intervals in the day. No wonder he's always grumpy…

I guess I can't say anything more about senior Green without getting a glare from him.

Oh shoot! I'm late for the lab shift! This is your fault! Never bring me back here again or else I'll shoot you with the soil gun! Crystal signed me up? …. I'm going to have a talk with her…


	4. Senior Blue

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Blue

So you're questioning me about senior Blue? As far as I know, there aren't any security breaches possible here, so make this quick before it becomes possible!

Senior Blue is … sneaky to say the least. I understand why she works hard to change her stealing ways, but can we honestly just make the process quicker?

The woman stole my emerald four times and always says that it's a joke. I'm one crime away from driving her out with my soil gun!

Despite stealing something precious to me every once in a while, there are some aspects to senior Blue that I admire.

For example, I respect her ability to blackmail anyone and strike fear in her victims. Surprisingly, she hasn't gathered any evidence on me yet, so I'm safe.

Also, senior Blue is the best person to go to for revenge.

One time, Sarah kept on making fun of my height and Blue eavesdropped on the conversation. Her supporters always took the soil hits for her for some reason… I later sulked to Blue and Crystal about the situation and they teamed up to make the She-devil's life miserable.

The next day, there was a scream about inappropriate words and drawings painted on Sarah's best clothes with permanent marker.

I'd say that was simple, yet classy.

My friendship with senior Blue is a bit more …well, friendlier than the other's of the Kanto quartet. This is mainly because we work together for blackmail and sometimes plot revenge.

That's right, I plot and blackmail. *claps* Let the rumors begin.

One time, Silver and I spotted Yellow being made fun of by, lo and behold, Sarah.

We reported it to Blue by calling her on Silver's pokegear and we got to work immediately. Yellow was crying to Blue, confirming the events that took place, and begged us to not take revenge. Unfortunately for Yellow, Blue refused to give up her project and moved to a secure place.

Fortunately for me, IT WAS HILARIOUS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

We replaced all of her makeup material with shredded paper mulch and Sarah's reaction was priceless, I tell you!

In short, Blue is a devious trickster who sometimes steals my items, but can be a good friend and revenge plotter.

Now are you going to untie me from this chair or what?


	5. Senior Yellow (revised)

**A/N: Hi guys! This is just an on the side note, but Emerald is meant to be a little OOC. These ****_are _****his inside thoughts after all! In all seriousness, warn me if he becomes ****_too _****OOC.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Yellow

Senior Yellow? She's one of my favorite seniors... don't tell _anyone _what is said here. Ever.

Senior Yellow is one of my favorite seniors because she doesn't say that I'm short. I'M TALL! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS AND BLIND EYES!

She's a little _too _sweet and innocent in my point of view. _Arceus forbid _Blue introducing her to one of her yaoi or yuri manga (shudder). I'm surprised that she's not dense like her love interest is.

Seriously! Senior Yellow and Red's crushes on each other are starting to annoy _everyone._ In fact, it's not even starting. Ever since everyone saw them interact at the Dexholder meeting, I guess Crystal had to hold Blue back from squishing their heads together. How unfortunate that Crystal didn't recognize my shadow holding a soil gun. But then again, I got lectured by Crystal and Blue that day. Silver put in a few words occasionally.

Enough about those two lovebirds, Senior Yellow absolutely loves helping others.

In fact, she once tried "helping" me by moving all of my wooden chairs to the exact opposite of the place I intended for them to be. I shouted at her with my soil gun in hand, and then she cried, apologizing repeatedly.

The rumors are true. Senior Yellow has a way of crying to get out of any situation. The part of that confirmed rumor that bugs me the most is that she doesn't even fake it. I would say that she's too soft, but Crystal would beat me over the head with a thick research book, screeching at me like it was the rude thing to do. It's not rude, right...? ...Right?

Honestly, this girl must be super special because she wasn't hit with my soil gun yet.

Once at a serious meeting, Senior Yellow was the cause of the chaos, but the thought didn't even occur to her yet. The key word is _yet_.

At the meeting, Crystal and Senior Green were presenting their evidence of the mysterious case of the full moon. Suddenly, Gold jumped up and accidentally brushed Senior Yellow's breast. Though no one noticed what Gold did, she stood up and rocketed to the nearest corner, rolled up in a fetal position crying. Her sobs attracted the attention of every Dexholder immediately. As you could probably predict, Seniors Red and Blue rushed to Yellow, asking what was wrong. "Gold..Gold touched my breast...," she managed to sputter out between her sobs. Gold's eyes widened and his face paled at the thought of what he had done.

Crystal caught wind of this and proceeded to beat Gold over the head with multiple books. Red joined in this "conversation" (surprisingly) and started to shout at Gold about respecting Senior Yellow. Green and Silver sat in separate seats and held their heads with both hands, sporting an irritated glare. Senior Blue was attempting to comfort Yellow by rubbing her back and whispering consoling words. Ruby tried to do this job as well, but was called 'prissy boy' by... Okay, if you don't know who it is, you're getting attacked by my soil gun. Ruby countered by calling her a barbarian, which can never turn out well. Sapphire started to throw chairs at Ruby, shouting profane words. The lucky Sinnoh trio couldn't make it to the meeting, so they missed out on everything. Me? ... Let's just say that Sapphire and I were assigned to cleaning duty for the next five hours.

I don't think Senior Yellow meant to cause this much chaos, but Blue taught her a _lot _of things that she's not supposed to learn. This resulted in her being paranoid about everything happening... in the real world. If you're curious about who taught me everything, Gold pulled me away for a quick lesson before Crystal kicked him in the stomach and started interrogating me about how much I know.

All in all, Senior Yellow is a sweet and kind girl, but a bit too innocent. I find her as a tattletale at times, but she doesn't mean any harm to anyone.

The only thing I hope is that Gold doesn't start that meeting chaos again...

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I highly doubt it since I was rushed. I was also typing this while doing my homework. Honestly, I'm sorry that this is more serious than the other chapters, but I try. Anyways, bye!**


	6. Gold

Gold? You mean the Dexholder? …. Oh, so you're talking about Gold.

Gold honestly would suck at parenting. He proved that to me when I was left in his care over the weekend while Crystal and Silver were required to research something for the Pokedex.

I don't think Professor Oak really trusts Gold if he doesn't even trust Crystal and Silver to keep him in line…

Let me point out the positive side of the weekend with Gold first. Well, I learned a lot of life lessons, took better control of my soil gun, and was motivated to always keep my surroundings clean.

The downsides? *Sigh* Oh Arceus, where do I begin?

Do you remember when I said that I learned some life lessons? One of those lessons was to never look under Gold's bed unless I want to be mentally scarred for the rest of my life. Seriously, who knew the guy was _that _perverted?

The soil gun and my motivation are kind of linked together, as I created part of the mess in the first place.

When I first stepped into Gold's room, I was taken aback. It seemed like a normal person's living room; not too clean, but not too messy either. He made a big show about it and made jazz hands with his arms while saying," Welcome to my cove!"

I slapped a palm to my head, but hid a smile. 'At least I wasn't stuck with Prissy boy or Barbarian this weekend,' I thought. I immediately started assessing the room based on which spot seemed to be the cleanest. I guess Gold noticed because he turned to me and said," Pick any spot you want. Everything in this room is either dirty or my personal space. He climbed onto his bed and pulled out a laptop from thin air.

I scanned around the room and decided to set my sleeping bag over by the corner closest to the door. Suddenly, I felt something crawling around my foot and I looked down. Nothing seemed to be there.

I admit that I started to get a little freaked out, but it's not every day when I feel as if someone is dragging me down to the depths of hell!

I ignored the feeling until later that day, when I showed up for voluntary work at Professor Birch's lab. The area around my foot started to act up again, but I again saw nothing there. I grabbed a magnifying glass off the counter and saw thousands of dust mites crawling on my foot, eating my dead skin.

Taken by surprise, I almost screamed and fell backwards.

It turns out that Gold was telling the truth this time. His room was packed with dead skin cells. By the time I got back to Gold's house, my embarrassing news was spread throughout Johto.

Worst of all, Gold was holding a video camera and was saving it on to many different save files.

I decided to do the only logical thing; mash dirt onto every save file.

I'll leave how Gold's mother reacted to your imaginations, but I'll leave a clue. I had to go camping the next day with my sleeping bag and call Crystal to explain the situation.

So, I believe Gold is the best candidate to go to for planning revenge if anyone is in Johto. As long as Crystal isn't around to scold him, anyone could pretty much get away with anything. It's even terrifying to imagine Senior Blue and Gold teaming up.

Yes, I know that Gold is older than me, but I don't like to call him my senior. Why? It's because he has a mental age younger than mine. No, I'm not being rude, that's just how it is.

Overall, Gold has a kind heart in my opinion. However, it only comes out at the worst of times. He's a great guy to go to for revenge, but be careful. He tends to go to the extremes if he feels your pain.

Even though he calls me a shortie most of the time, I both despise him and respect him, both for different reasons.

Now, can you please hand over that camera Gold?


	7. Silver

So, this week's victim is Silver? Questionable choice…

Sorry Silver, but I'm afraid that you really piss me off sometimes. In fact, I'm literally afraid of him. Shh! Don't tell anyone about that!

So how exactly did I develop an uneasy feeling around Silver? Someone (coughGoldcough) told me about the time when Silver got extremely angry at Gold when he patted his sister's but.

I can understand that anger, but Gold's cap is practically indestructible, so I won't take my chances.

If you ask me, I would rather avoid Silver entirely. However, he saved my sorry butt a couple of times, so I'll give him that. A lot of my respect goes out to him also because of one event.

So there was a Dexholder meeting about what to do with Giovanni lose.

We all glanced at Silver, because we all knew that he hadn't completely forgiven his father yet. Sure, Senior Green helped him get to a start, but it was only a start.

Hey, it's kinda like how people describe my growth! Hey, wait a second. I'M NOT SHORT, I'M THE TALLEST PERSON YOU'LL EVER SEE!

Ahem, all height drama aside, Silver appeared to be indifferent when we mentioned his father.

Okay, second season (Johto) spoiling time. In case you didn't already know the story, Silver was kidnapped by the Masked Man and narrowly escaped. Later, he found out that the evil, wrong-doing Giovanni was his biological father. At least, that's what I think happened.

The rest of the meeting went with us debating about what to do about the situation at hand, arguing from Blue and Green, a _lot _of kicking from Crystal, sissy boy and barbarian chucking insults at each other, and Silver occasionally chiming in to the hate.

Ah… can't you just _feel _the hate radiating in the air?

Everyone was surprised at him even attempting to join into the exasperating "conversations," and gained new respect for him.

I'm not sure what it's for, to be completely honest.

Overall, Silver's a pretty cold dude on the outside, but can have a soft, warm interior.

Kind of like a brain, actually.

Silver and I aren't exactly enemies, but we're also not the best buddies to roam the regions. That's Gold and Silver's job to fulfill.

To me, he's kind of like a third wheel. Gold and Crystal (of all people) are flirting with each other unconsciously while he's standing by the sidelines, watching the scene with an amused face. Now, I admit that their arguments are humorous, but that's not what a person would normally do for a best friend.

It seemed kind of… sad…. Maybe Crys and I should introduce him to our new friend, Lyra.

Well, that's all I'm willing to say about Silver. Remember that if _any _of this gets out, you're screwed!

Oh, it's already out?

…Well shit.

**Sorry everyone, but I just don't know much about Emerald and Silver's relationship. Also, I was writing this late at night, so this is guaranteed to be crazy.**


	8. Crystal

Still continuing with this torture? All right, as long as you keep your end of the deal and give me back Sceptile. But I swear, after this, I'll kill you!

Crystal? Yeah, we're close! In fact, I knew her since my early childhood! (For whoever doesn't remember, go back and read the part about Emerald's background.)

Crystal is like my older sister, so of course I love her! No, not that way. Don't go Senior Blue on me!

Speaking of love, I don't understand why she's infatuated by Gold. I just don't understand how she could have feelings for such an irresponsible person. Nonetheless, the feelings are still there.

It's not like I disapprove of it, like Silver is with Blue and Green. It's just that I don't understand.

Mostly, I admire and respect Crystal's patience. ….No, not with Gold. She has zero tolerance for his pervertedness! Despite all this, she can _really _be patient and serious at times.

One day at a Dexholder meeting, everyone was brewing trouble and the room was chaotic.

Anyone surprised there?

Unfortunately, Crystal wasn't there to beat the troublemakers over the head with a wooden spoon. So I took matters into my own hands. Soil gun was there to save the day.

I'll spare you the details.

No…..sparing you wouldn't be fun. THERE WAS DIRT EVERYWHERE AND THE POKEMON THAT WERE OUTSIDE OF THEIR POKEBALLS FELL ASLEEP! Needless to say, Silver and Green seemed ready to kill me. This was proven by their murderous glares at me and their choking hand motions.

What? I'm not allowed to make some trouble, yet the others are ignored completely? That's not happening.

Blue was freaking out over her dirt-stained shirt while Red and Yellow were desperately shaking Pika and Chuchu to wake them up.

Okay, I'm officially dropping the honorifics. Hey, they can't see or hear me, right? …..Right?

Gold was creating dirt balls and laughing hysterically while chucking them at people. Pretty soon, every Dexholder was cowering behind the wooden table and chairs.

And I didn't even mention Ruby and Sapphire yet. Well, I did now, but that doesn't matter.

Ruby was also freaking out over his ruined white hat. I mean, you would think he was having a seizure by how he was waving his arms and collapsed to the floor!

Cue and irritated Sapphire, who got extremely angry when Ruby started to screech at an inhuman pitch.

I think it was something about his clothes being new.

Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the collar and their faces were extremely close to each other.

Green caught sight of Blue grinning and pushed her head down with his palm, making her pout and cross her arms.

What happened next was….you know what? I'm just going to make you imagine the traumatizing situation. Blood, desks, and emergency rooms. Easy to imagine, right?

Crystal burst into the room with a bright smile and kind aura. Her smile automatically disappeared and a deep scowl replaced it swiftly. She raised a fist and growled," Guys…..Who caused this?"

Immediately, all of us pointed at Gold. Gold stared at us with a betrayed expression and pointed at me instead. Deciding give the guy some slack, (I still don't know why) I shrugged and pointed at myself with an indifferent expression.

Crystal looked back and forth between us and kicked Gold in the shin. All of this was while she was wearing a light blue dress.

She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes tightly. "All right guys, I'll let you guys go this time. I swear to Arceus, if this happens again, I'LL BRING HELL TO WHOEVER CAUSED IT. GOT IT?" She sweeped her gaze over the crowd of the Dexholders and raised another fist. "I'm serious."

Gold smirked and opened his mouth to say something. I think Silver realized what he was going to say, because he clapped his hand tightly over Gold's mouth.

Crystal took a deep breath was again and stomped out of the room.

Everything was silent. Peaceful, in fact. Of course, this moment was ruined by a white sneaker being thrown at Gold from across the room.

That's when all hell started over again.

That's also how Gold was sent to the hospital, but we all try to ignore that fact.

Bottom line, don't mess with Crystal unless you have a death wish. I truly do respect her for her work habit and patience, but I agree with Gold on some level that she needs to relax more often.

GIVE ME MY POKEMON BACK NOW!

**Alright guys, I'm dropping honorifics from now on. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	9. Ruby

Ah, so the prissy boy is next on the list? Alright, let's get this over with.

So Ruby, being one of my best friends (which is really hard by the way!), can be extremely annoying sometimes. And I mean _downright annoying._

I remember one time when I accidently hit him with soil and he started to whine like a baby. It was as if I had shot him with lava or something!

Sapphire was away collecting berries, so there was no one to set the guy straight for a few more hours.

Speaking of Sapphire and being straight, however much surprising it is, Ruby's straight. Yes, yes, I know that he probably gets tormented for girly habits every day, BUT THESE LOVEBIRDS ARE FAR MORE OBVIOUS THAN WHAT BLUE CALLS SPECIALSHIPPING!

It really bugs me because they can turn from blushing next to each other to being at each other's throats!

Other than that pet peeve, Ruby can be useful sometimes. For example, he seems to know his way around sewing and knitting.

One time, my clothes were washed away because they were too loose and the Dexholders had a reunion at the beach. I was in my "short-guy" clothes, even though I don't know why people call my normal clothes that.

After a few minutes of laughter, Yellow hinted at Ruby to sew me a new set of clothes.

He got the hint and dashed back to the hotel we were staying at.

I shamefully walked back to the hotel to hide myself.

An hour later, my doorbell was rung and I opened the door. There, in all its glory, was an identical set of my normal traveling attire. Sure, it didn't feel the same, but I have to admit that the sissy can make fabric feel _really _soft.

I fell asleep on the carpet with my door left open.

Many pictures were posted on the internet the next day.

And yes, this has happened many times before.

To wrap it up, Ruby is an annoying sissy who just happened to be at the right place at the right time. More specifically, he's annoying, but at least tried to save my social status at the beach those many days.

Wait, you've had a camera this entire time?

URGH, CAMERA OFF, NOW!

Honestly, why can't I have learned to never trust you by now?


	10. Bloopers!

**So, this is a little thank you note to whoever out there is reading this. THANK YOU FOR 1,000 VIEWS (HUGS)! Thank you guys for supporting this story with your views and other stats! This has actually helped me out of my shell a little bit, so really (tears up) THANK YOU (bursts into tears and hugs again). For that, this chapter will be bloopers that were deemed unworthy of making it to the real thing! Oh, and sorry about all the cheesy crap up there. Just know that every word of it is true! (I cut out all the "seniors" in this).**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_(Senior Red Bloopers)_

_(Former replacement for "Short Situation")_

There was that one time when Gold sneaked a few shots of alcohol into Red's drink at a Dexholder meeting. We were supposed to be taking a break, but Red, for some reason, carries scissors around in his pocket.

That was the night when we found out how irresponsible drunk Red was.

Drunk Red is apparently much stronger than sober Red, so he literally nearly squeezed the life out of senior Yellow. Wait, is that another specialshipping hint? THIS IS WHY YOU LOVEBIRDS DON'T FLIRT, OKAY? FLIRTING IS WHY PEOPLE GET SENT TO THE HOSPITAL EVERY DAY!

Yes, Yellow was sent to the hospital.

After that incident he grabbed a scissor out of thin air and started shouting at the top of his lungs," CHOPITY CHOP CHOP LAMBS!"

Every other Dexholder backed away and hid behind a table, but I was unfortunate enough to miss the sight of drunken Red coming for me. I also missed the signals to hide that the others were showing me.

I was just sitting on the stool, minding my own business with my eyes closed and arm resting on the counter.

Red laughed maniacally and chopped his scissors once more.

Instead of air, it hit a large portion of my hair.

I turned to glare at Red murderously and I knocked him out of his drunk state. Yeah, try to imagine what happened next.

**(BEEP)**

_(Senior Green Bloopers)_

_(Former replacement for "Soft spot for Blue")_

I don't know if they notice this, but I ship. A lot. In fact, I'm pretty much the average shipper; fanfiction, deviantart, etc.

So one day, I left my draft of an extremely fluffy fanfiction about oldrivalshipping on Green's desk by accident. I mean _extremely _fluffy. There were kiss scenes, drama, and other things deemed as fluffy.

Green always stays late at night to organize his desk and saw the fanfiction.

I guess he could have mistook it for Blue's way of flirting and thrown it away without a second thought, but I signed my name in cursive.

Hey, I didn't know Green knew my signature! Well, I guess I should have known since we sometimes work together…..

So I was at my laptop the moment Green saw my draft and I was prepared to type up the final draft of my fanfiction. I looked around for it on my desk, but I couldn't find it.

That was also when Green busted through the door and slammed a paper on my desk. He glared mean and hard at me for a few minutes before speaking in a dangerously calm voice," Emerald, if you make another fanfiction about Blue and I being together, I'll punch you."

He slammed the door and I could hear Blue's laughter from the opposite room.

Unknown to him, Green was blushing the entire time.

_(You could see why this was cut out)_

**(BEEP)**

_(Senior Blue)_

_(Another revenge scene I plotted, but never typed)_

So Blue apparently has access to a ton of airplanes...

Remember when I told you how dense Red can be sometimes? Yeah, Yellow always tries to confess to Red about her feelings, but fails every time due to his thick skull.

One day, Yellow was overwhelmed about her feelings and cried. She slumped against the wall and cast her head down.

Blue noticed her tears and angrily asked," Alright, who messed with my li'l Yellow?" She kneeled down to Yellow's level and patted her shoulder.

Yellow looked up and cried," I don't want to do this anymore! He's just too dense for his own good and I've tried at least six times now!" Her face appeared to be completely miserable.

Blue gave Yellow a look and bluntly suggested," It's Red, isn't it?"

She nodded and rubbed her eye, tears fading.

Blue left Yellow and briskly walked away. She spotted me and commanded," Tell Yellow to look at the sky over Viridian City at five PM today." She resumed walking and shut the door tightly. Afterwards, I could hear her maniacal laughter through the door.

I shuddered and wondered what she would do to Red.

Frightened out of my mind (I admit it, happy?), I told Yellow what Blue had said and checked my watch. It was three PM.

We walked to Viridian City and I cheered her spirit up a bit before my watch bleeped. It was now five PM.

We stared at the sky and waited for something to happen.

After a few minutes, a plane zipped by and let out white smoke. Yellow and I watched as the smoke formed into some rant about how dense some guys can be. At the end, it read,' (Especially you Red!)'

The entire city was in an uproar about gender debates while Yellow and I were rolling on the floor, laughing. Well, she was. I was just chuckling.

The next day, Red refused to speak to any female, even his own mother.

This just goes to show you that taking things too far is not within understanding of Blue.

**(BEEP)**

_(I didn't have anything left over from Senior Yellow, I'm sorry)_

**(BEEP)**

_(Senior Gold)_

_(Extreme Revenge scene never used)_

So one day, I guess my grumpiness was showing because Gold came up to me and asked playfully," Hey shortie, what's wrong?" He took a drink out of his water bottle.

I glared at him before crossing my arms. "Some other kids called me short and they were pre-schoolers."

Gold spit out his water and burst out in hysterical laughter." Oh my Arceus, that's just _way _too priceless as blackmail." He reached for his pokegear.

I gave him "the look" and he reeled his arm back slowly. "Okay, look dude, that was a big blow to my confidence! Don't say anything about it, or I'll personally hunt you down and murder you while you're sleeping tonight."

Gold nodded and smiled. "You know, I used to be a midget like you. And then I took an-."

I put my hand over his mouth forcefully and glared at him dangerously. "Don't you _dare_ say that overused meme, got it," I snarled.

Gold nodded and stood up. "Hey odd boy, look on Pokebook a few minutes after I'm gone, got it?"

I gave a confused look, but nodded nonetheless.

Two minutes later, I checked Gold's posts on Pokebook. He had posted a video of two pre-schoolers playing together.

More specifically, the two children who had called me short.

I watched the video and saw…..disturbing things.

MINDS OUT THE GUTTER, NOW!

They were attempting to burn a Weedle's corpse, which I assume they had killed earlier.

Needless to say, they were sent to a faraway place.

**(BEEP)**

_(Silver)_

_(Emerald's view on soulsilvershipping hints)_

Honestly, Silver and Lyra's relationship is exactly like Green and Blue's. The guy being cold and showing annoyance and the girl never giving up being friends. Wow, that sounded clichéd as _fuck._

But really, any one could see that Silver is more docile around Lyra and can be possessive of her! And even a baby can see that she obviously has some form of love for Silver!

It's just so obvious in the way they speak to each other and how jealous Silver can get.

Quite frankly, it makes me want to throw up and demand them to clean it up without flirting.

I once shouted at them to stop flirting.

Yeah, a lot of ambulances were heard that day. There were also heavy footsteps heard that day.

**(BEEP)**

_(Crystal)_

_(How pissed Crystal got one time)_

So a few months back, Crystal was acting up with her mood swings. I think she was on her period, but I knew better than to mess with her by saying that. I discovered that when I told Blue that she was definitely PMSing. *Shudder.*

As we all know, Gold is a complete idiot. He really screwed up this time by bluntly asking if Crystal was on her period.

Silver, Green, Daisy, Sceptile, and I had to hold her back from wiping the smirk off of Gold's face permanently. Even with four people and the help of a pokemon, we _still _had a difficult time trying to hold her back.

Unfortunately, Gold tried again the next day and I was the only witness. I was feeling quite grumpy that day, so I let him get sent to the hospital.

A few hours after the incident, Crystal was still fuming.

**(BEEP)**

_(Ruby)_

_(One of Ruby's rants about fashion)_

If you legitimately don't believe that Ruby is crazy about fashion, then this slow clap is for you, my idiot friend. (Slowly claps four times.)

I'll prove that Ruby is crazy by something I had sadly witnessed one day.

So a few weeks back, Sapphire was attempting to get Ruby to battle. She apparently wore an extremely fluffy dress just so Ruby could battle her.

Hooray for my eavesdropping skills!

Ruby denied taking part in any bet, making Sapphire more frustrated.

She shouted," WHY DO YOU EVEN MAKE THOSE DAMN DRESSES ANYWAYS? FASHION ISN'T IMPORTANT, SISSY BOY!"

Ruby snapped his head up and glared at Sapphire. "What did you just say," asked Ruby through clenched teeth.

Sapphire back away a little before yelling at the same volume of her previous opinion," LEARN TO HEAR BETTER YOU PRISS!"

Ruby, knowing exactly what Sapphire had previously said, stood up and straightened his back. He turned towards her in an extremely formal manner and resorted to shouting a speech at Sapphire about how fashion is an essential part of our lives.

Really dude? You fixed you posture and you appeared calm, but you decided to resort to the same method Sapphire used?

**(BEEP)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoyed that those blooper scenes! Anyways, get ready for a really cheesy, but true note below.**

**THANK YOU! (glomps). 1,000 views may not seem like much (or it may), but it **_**definitely **_**changed one person's life (points at myself). This story helped boost my self-esteem and my socializing ability. I could connect to people better because I was actually happy for once. Before fanfiction, I carried a negative attitude towards everything and…..no. I decided to write a few stories about pokemon that I often fantasized about in a notebook. Someone noticed me writing in a notebook and introduced me to fanfiction. After a few months on the site, I created an account and posted my first story, and continued from there. Knowing that people actually read my works once made me cry with joy. No, I'm not exaggerating. I became more open to people because I now knew that people wouldn't reject me right away. Now…. My social skills have come a long way and it's all due to you guys! SO HERE'S TO 1,000 VIEWS (CHEERS AND RAISES GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE)!**

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the others (smirks evilly).**


	11. Sapphire

It's Sapphire's turn today? …Oh dear Arceus, get me a bomb shelter.

Sapphire is…..fit, to say the least.

Okay, who am I kidding, that's a complete understatement! I could hide in a damn nuclear bomb shelter and she'll _still _end up sniffing me out!

Oh, and did I tell you about that time when Sapphire punched through a fucking tree trunk? No? Okay, prepare to back away.

One time, Ruby and Sapphire were arguing about what had happened at Mirage Island. Knowing either one's fury, I decided to stay out of the heated debate.

Ruby and Sapphire were spitting insults at each other in Petalburg Woods and both of them were getting pretty angry. Again, there's the understatement. Luckily for them, no one was happening to stop by Petalburg Woods that day.

They looked like volcanoes at the brink of erupting! Even Groudon couldn't compare to how red with fury they were!

Sapphire untied her bandana and threw it to the ground, staining it with dirt. She hissed and walked away.

The sissy, meanwhile, was leaning over the bandana, but was keeping his distance. Anyone could tell that he was tempted to clean it, but he didn't want to get his "precious hands" dirty.

Afraid of what Sapphire could potentially do, I followed her deeper in the forest.

She was breathing heavily and tightened her fists. With one swift movement, she had managed to punch a small hole straight through a thick tree trunk with hardly any harm done on her hand at all. There were only a few scratches on her fingers.

Sapphire continued to abuse the trees. Normally, she wouldn't do that, but it's driven her to that point.

Yeah, imagine her punching a _human _with that super strength. Frightening, right?

However scary she may be, it's kind of useful sometimes.

A few weeks back, the Hoenn trio, including me, were walking around town, getting ready for a new mission.

Someone recognized me as the "short guy who beat the battle frontier." ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M NOT SHORT, DAMN IT!

Other than that detail, the person challenged me to a battle, but I clearly didn't have my pokemon with me for some reason.

I told him that and he laughed in my face. "You're hiding them because you're afraid of losing to the great Stephanie!"

He swished his hair and I immediately thought, 'Wow…and I thought Ruby was a sissy…. Stephanie even has a sissy name!'

And yes, I'm pretty sure it was a normal guy who apparently has a huge ego and confused parents, not a cross-dressing girl.

He kept on teasing me heavily and I got angrier at every second.

Ruby wanted to avoid a fight, as he was wearing his new fancy clothes.

Sapphire, however, was a completely different story.

She bared her fangs and pulled out Toro's pokeball. "You wanna bet who's tougher, do ya?" she hissed. Her body language practically screamed,' FIGHT ME BRO!'

Stephanie's black eyes widened before he backed away. After a few steps back, he dashed away, screaming like a little girl.

Wait…..maybe he _is _a little girl!

But on a serious note, I gained new respect for Sapphire that terrifying day.

Okay, are you sure there are no security cameras?

…

Alright, I'll say my final thoughts.

Sapphire is a complete monster who can practically beat up anything in her way. Scary, but useful. She also proves to be a great friend at the best of times and can be hilarious during tense situations.

Alright, so make sure that never gets out to the public, or else I _will _have your head.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Alright, so I hopefully didn't offend anyone with the Stephanie scene. If I did, then I'm sorry, I really am. Should I do the other characters? I don't know if Emerald has met them yet, so I don't know how they'll respond to each other. Should I just read the manga and get on with it? …..Yeah, I probably should. **


End file.
